Rumble Roses
by The Wyatt Family's Bitch
Summary: After losing her job at World Wrestling Entertainment, Summer Rae is left without a job, and no way to earn money, but when a certain tango dancer asks her to join a dancing competition with a huge prize, will her life be back on track once again?
1. Unexpected Surprises

_"World Wrestling Entertainment has come to terms on the release of Summer Rae. We wish the best of luck in her future endeavors."_

* * *

**-July 5th, 2015-**

So here I was. No job, decent amount of money, and nothing to do.

I'm Summer Rae. I went from being a developmental wrestler, to a certified WWE Diva...just so I could be released 2 years later.

I really wish I had more time to show what I was made of, I mean, I'm going to miss my friends, and being able to travel for low prices. I guess I should be fortunate though, because a lot of people can't say they made it in WWE.

Anyways, I sit here, trying to take my mind off things with a good book. I decided to relax for a bit before I went crazy to find a new job.

I couldn't really pay attention to what I was reading, since there was a little performance stage at the coffee shop I was at. Comedy acts, magic tricks, the usual. Nothing too exciting though.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we shall resume our acts later on today at-"

Just as he was about to shut down the performance stage, music blared into the room...tango music. It sounded really familiar...

Lord have mercy.

And there he was, dancing his way into the coffee shop. Why was he here and not at work?

"I am looking for a very lovely lady named, Summer RAEEEEEEE." he said as he did his regular 'breathe in the a's' routine.

Well, I guess it's time I pretend like I'm not here...


	2. A Dance Competition?

I immediately hid my face in my book so he wouldn't find me, but that failed quickly.

"Summerrr." he whispered in my ear. "I've read that book. The cat has magical powers and ends up saving the family."

"Oh, I know I'm just re-reading it for, um, no reason!" I said as I threw my book back in my purse.

"Yeah, reading is good-really good." he replied awkwardly. "Come with me."

He dragged me by my shirt out of the coffee shop as his music ended. We ended up walking a couple of kilometers to a nearby pin-board full of news feeds and contests. He put his finger on one of the papers.

"You see this?" he asked me. I read out the poster.

"Union City Dance Competition? Winners get a hundred grand each and a dancing degree?"

"Yes, and of course I shall be entering with my chiseled good looks and great dance moves." he said as he did a mini tango dance on the sidewalk.

"And why is this important to me?" I asked.

"Well, remember at Wrestlemania 29 axxess when me and you danced together?" he asked me in return.

"Yeah but, I barely remember any of the moves I was taught." I replied.

"That's why I'll re-teach you, and together we can become..FAHNNNNDAHNNNNGHOOOOOOrae." he said only emphasising his name.

I shot a face-palm. This was ridiculous.

"First of all, you're arrogant and stupid, and secondly, Fandangorae? Really?" I wondered.

"Well I guess you'll never earn money again." he said walking away slowly.

"Wait!" I yelled. I watched as he smirked and went back towards me.

"So you'll do it?" he asked me.

"As long as you promise never to bother me again after this." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Done deal. Hand shake?" he smiled.

"No." I replied. He nodded back at me willingly.

"So um, I'll call you?" he wondered. I quickly pulled out a pen and paper from my bag and wrote my apartment address on it.

"Be there tomorrow morning, ready to go." I said. He looked at me alarmingly, but agreed. What could I possibly be getting myself into? I have no idea, but as long as I earn something out of this, then it's worth a "_Fandango_", right?

...I'll promise never to say that again..


	3. Work Hard Dance Harder

Today was day one of dance lesson, finally. It had me tossing and turning all night. I mean, I was for sure not trained in dancing, and everything Fandango taught me previously I had forgotten. Just wait until my friends find out, especially Maxine, Fandango's ex girlfriend. As soon as they broke up, Fandango texted her non-stop in his usual arrogant manner. Why was he so full of himself? I never really got it, I mean, he was a dancer in a wrestler's world, which makes no sense to me at all. Maybe I'll get to the bottom of it all soon, who knows. I put on my regular workout gear, grabbed my gym bag, and headed off to the local dance studio.

I arrived at the door, and saw Fandango doing his regular solo dance across the studio, to his own theme of course. I had to admit, he was good-_REALLY_ good at dancing. He finally noticed I was standing in the doorway waiting for him to be done.

"_Summmmmerrrr_." he breathed. He spun me around. "Are you ready to tango with..._FAHNNNDAHNNN_-"

I put my finger up to his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready. Let's just begin."

He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"We'll start with something easy, since you're a beginner." he smirked.

"Oh shut up." I scowled. He turned on his stereo and put on a simple tango melody.

"You ready?" he asked me as he grabbed my hand. I nodded obliviously and he began to show me some moves to follow. I looked more like a rabid pigeon than a tango dancer, that's for sure.

All of the sudden, he took my hand, and brought me right up to his face. He watched as my eyes bulged out of my head.

"Um...**TOO CLOSE**..." I said nervously.

"That's the point. When you tango, you gotta be able to _feel_ it..to get up close and personal with your partner.."

Yup, you guessed it. A cringeworthy moment of awkward silence. He cleared his throat and let me go.

"Well um, should we start from the beginning?" he asked scratching his head awkwardly.

"Um, sure." I said quietly.

We continued to dance after numerous moments of me falling on the ground and Fandango telling me my dancing skills are just about as good as his grandmother's...not good enough.

After hours of practicing, we went to get a bite to eat.

"Your worse than the last time we danced together." Fandango shook his head.

"Thanks, that means alot." I rolled my eyes. We sat down at a table and began to eat.

"Did I do ANYTHING good today Mr. Big Shot?" I asked.

"Well, yes, obviously." he said. "You did pretty well on your promenades, and your crosswalks weren't half bad either."

It'd be nice if he'd explain to me before hand what the hell those were.

"Um, thanks." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Anyways, what do you do for a living now?" he asked me. Wow, he actually cared what I was up to? Shocker.

"Nothing really. I pretty much just relax at home and hang out with my lady friends." I replied.

"Who are your lady friends?"

I almost spit out my coffee. What was I suppose to tell him? Oh you know, Eve, Layla, YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND..

"Um, just Eve and Layla and another friend of mine."

"Who's the other friend?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because we're dance partners and we need to know each other better."

"Your point?"

"Oh forget it." he said. "If you're just gonna build up a wall against me then what's the point of even dancing with you?"

**"I'M FRIEND'S WITH YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND, OKAY?"** I stood up and yelled. I got looked at by the whole cafe like I was crazy. Fandango shot a facepalm at me.

"Maxine? You're friends with Maxine?" he asked me. I nodded in disappointment.

"..And how is that such a big deal?" he gave me the regular "You're a failure" look at me.

"What? You don't even care?" I asked.

"Pfft, no. Maxine is _history_." he said slouching in his chair.

"Oh...okay." I shrugged. We sat in silence for the rest of the time we were there. Finally we finished up eating and went back to the pinboard we met up at yesterday.

"Ready to sign up?" I asked.

"Sure am." he said. I watched as he took a pen out of his shoe, slicked his hair back, and signed our names on.

"We're gonna steal the show." I said.

"Looks like two other people believe they are as well." he replied.

"What?" I asked.

"It says here Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee signed up too."

_Oh for crying out loud.._


End file.
